happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 April 2016
16:21:44 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:22:18 /Lumpy kill 16:22:18 * Bot_Lumpy breaks Ditto Creeper Bot 's neck 16:22:21 XD 16:22:24 still works 16:22:34 /Lumpy, who are you? 16:22:37 /swearon 16:22:49 !swearoff 16:22:52 hmm, 16:22:57 I forgot something 16:23:02 !swearingon 16:23:08 /swearingon 16:23:12 /swearon 16:23:13 what the heck 16:23:25 you try !swearon 16:23:35 (fliqpy) 16:23:35 (flippy) 16:23:39 Remember random background shit is screwing with my bandwidth 16:23:51 * CandylovesCindy messaged Sandgar on twitter 16:24:13 I saw 16:24:26 10,741302 16:24:33 Just kidding 16:24:33 Sorry, lots of people talk to the bot messages 16:24:37 I'm new 16:25:51 http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/9be38af7-7683-49fc-8fb7-005f2e09940f/scale-to-width-down/28 16:26:34 Yes that's my profile pic 16:28:35 2,590 63 which number do you like 16:29:16 1 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 00 16:38:31 * Bot_Lumpy snuggles up to Mr Creeper500 16:38:32 /Lumpy, fuck you 16:38:32 I love you <3 16:38:59 XD 16:39:08 You made me master 16:39:08 /Who made you Lumpy 16:39:08 Please Tell me what to do 16:39:10 XD 16:39:19 /Lumpy, I love you 16:39:19 Ditto Creeper Bot: Lumpy the Wise Lone Wolf does not associate with such filth 16:39:22 ;-; 16:39:33 meanie 16:39:39 Where do I change these? 16:46:06 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:46:37 you want to 16:46:40 it's easy 16:46:56 /Oh Lumpy 16:47:01 /oh Lumpy 16:47:01 oh Ditto Creeper Bot 16:47:04 XD 16:47:09 it's easy 16:47:12 No, it's fine, for now I just want to make sure this thing works 16:47:12 goto Holo 16:47:19 change there 16:47:35 Where? 16:47:38 or I can change it, but It would take 3 days to publish 16:51:54 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:52:06 /oh Shit 16:52:19 /updatelogs 16:52:27 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 16:52:28 3 16:52:29 XD 16:52:40 ok, the bot will not log here 16:52:56 but will try to log here http://gravityfalls-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 16:53:15 kind sucks though 16:53:26 it keeps logging one line 16:53:28 Why can't it log here? 16:53:36 /quit 16:53:37 I made it that way 16:53:42 !uit 16:53:47 Mr Creeper500: Now exiting chat... 16:53:48 !quit 17:16:03 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:16:18 I just had to reextract BL 17:16:28 why 17:16:42 oh 17:16:50 I checked that Holo file, next moment, syntax errors everywhere 17:16:51 you changed holo the wrong way XD 17:16:55 I KNEW IT 17:17:06 How do I do it then? 17:17:36 Your brainwaves haven't made it through border patrol yet 17:17:51 /kill Lumpy 17:17:57 XD 17:18:01 /Lumpy, kill 17:18:02 /Lumpy kill 17:18:02 * Bot_Lumpy breaks Ditto Creeper Bot 's neck 17:18:10 that's the one 17:18:11 wait 17:18:12 ... 17:18:15 CHECK YOUR EMAIL 17:18:16 XD 17:18:26 Found you Mr Creeper500 17:18:27 I would rather just make love silly 17:18:28 MIND YOUR WORDS 17:18:29 Mr Creeper500: I was made by Ditto Creeper Bot, the greatest guy ever to live in Bot history 17:18:30 Aww, I hope you are okay 17:18:30 I will find someone else 17:18:31 Found you Mr Creeper500 17:18:32 GET Climbed ON 17:18:33 I am Dittotron, leader of the Cybotronians 17:18:34 * Bot_Lumpy snuggles up to Mr Creeper500 17:18:34 I love you <3 17:18:35 * Bot_Lumpy happily chomps on the apple 17:18:37 Thanks sweetie! <3 17:18:37 You hurt my feelings 17:18:38 Yes Admin 17:18:39 Oh Mr Creeper500 17:18:40 Go to Heaven 17:18:41 Let me do yours first Mr Creeper500 17:18:42 Yes Mr Creeper500, I shall talk to you 17:18:56 I would rather just make love silly 17:18:57 * Bot_Lumpy snuggles up to Mr Creeper500 17:18:57 XD XD XD XD 17:18:58 Lumpy, I love you 17:18:58 /Lumpy kill 17:18:58 /Hi Lumpy 17:18:58 /Who made you Lumpy 17:18:58 /I hate you Lumpy 17:18:58 /can you find me 17:18:58 /Lumpy, flip you 17:18:58 /Who are you bot 17:18:58 /Lumpy, fuck you 17:18:58 /me gives Lumpy an apple 17:18:58 /Lumpy, are you sad 17:18:58 /oh shit 17:18:58 /oh Lumpy 17:18:58 /Lumpy, go to hell 17:18:58 /Lumpy, I'm gonna shoot your ass 17:18:58 /Lumpy, please talk to me 17:18:58 /Lumpy stab 17:18:58 /Dittotron version 17:18:58 /Meet Lumpy 17:18:58 Hi Mr Creeper500, I am Lumpy Bot, please state your legit desire 17:19:11 XD 17:19:25 XD 17:19:29 Finally 17:19:40 That's how you annoy a bot 17:19:48 XD 17:19:49 Found you Mr Creeper500 17:19:50 I am Dittotron, leader of the Cybotronians 17:19:50 MIND YOUR WORDS 17:19:51 Mr Creeper500: I was made by Ditto Creeper Bot, the greatest guy ever to live in Bot history 17:19:58 Aww, I hope you are okay 17:20:00 I will find someone else 17:20:00 Found you Mr Creeper500 17:20:02 GET Climbed ON 17:20:03 I am Dittotron, leader of the Cybotronians 17:20:04 * Bot_Lumpy snuggles up to Mr Creeper500 17:20:05 You're killing mine and yours 17:20:06 I love you <3 17:20:06 XD 17:20:07 Thanks sweetie! <3 17:20:08 You hurt my feelings 17:20:09 Yes Admin 17:20:10 Oh Mr Creeper500 17:20:11 Go to Heaven 17:20:11 Let me do yours first Mr Creeper500 17:20:12 Yes Mr Creeper500, I shall talk to you 17:20:13 I would rather just make love silly 17:20:14 both of em are dying 17:20:15 * Bot_Lumpy snuggles up to Mr Creeper500 17:20:26 Lumpy, I love you 17:20:26 /Lumpy kill 17:20:26 /Hi Lumpy 17:20:26 /Who made you Lumpy 17:20:26 /I hate you Lumpy 17:20:26 /can you find me 17:20:26 /Lumpy, flip you 17:20:26 /Who are you bot 17:20:26 /Lumpy, fuck you 17:20:26 /me gives Lumpy an apple 17:20:26 /Lumpy, are you sad 17:20:26 /oh shit 17:20:26 /oh Lumpy 17:20:26 /Lumpy, go to hell 17:20:26 /Lumpy, I'm gonna shoot your ass 17:20:26 /Lumpy, please talk to me 17:20:26 /Lumpy stab 17:20:26 /Dittotron version 17:20:26 /Meet Lumpy 17:20:26 Hi Mr Creeper500, I am Lumpy Bot, please state your legit desire 17:20:41 I'm like a bot serial killer 17:20:56 Found you Mr Creeper500 17:20:57 I would rather just make love silly 17:20:57 Mr Creeper500: I am currently stalking your files on your device because I want, don't worry. I am just peeking. 17:20:58 Mr Creeper500: I was made by Ditto Creeper Bot, the greatest guy ever to live in Bot history 17:20:59 Aww, I hope you are okay 17:20:59 Dittotron v2.0, version Excalliber. In order to see what I am made of, go |Here 17:21:00 I will find someone else 17:21:01 Found you Mr Creeper500 17:21:01 GET Climbed ON 17:21:02 I am Dittotron, leader of the Cybotronians 17:21:03 * Bot_Lumpy snuggles up to Mr Creeper500 17:21:04 I love you <3 17:21:05 * Bot_Lumpy happily chomps on the apple 17:21:06 Thanks sweetie! <3 17:21:06 You hurt my feelings 17:21:07 Yes Admin 17:21:08 Oh Mr Creeper500 17:21:09 Go to Heaven 17:21:10 Let me do yours first Mr Creeper500 17:21:11 Yes Mr Creeper500, I shall talk to you 17:21:12 I would rather just make love silly 17:21:12 * Bot_Lumpy snuggles up to Mr Creeper500 17:21:13 Lumpy, I love you 17:21:13 /Lumpy kill 17:21:13 /Hi Lumpy 17:21:13 /Who made you Lumpy 17:21:13 /I hate you Lumpy 17:21:13 /can you find me 17:21:13 /Lumpy, flip you 17:21:13 /Who are you bot 17:21:13 /Lumpy, fuck you 17:21:13 /me gives Lumpy an apple 17:21:13 /Lumpy, are you sad 17:21:13 /oh shit 17:21:13 /oh Lumpy 17:21:13 /Lumpy, go to hell 17:21:13 /Lumpy, I'm gonna shoot your ass 17:21:13 /Lumpy, please talk to me 17:21:13 /Lumpy stab 17:21:13 /Dittotron version 17:21:13 /Meet Lumpy 17:21:13 Hi Mr Creeper500, I am Lumpy Bot, please state your legit desire 17:21:58 -!- Universal Bot was kicked from Special:Chat by Mr Creeper500 17:21:59 -!- Universal Bot has left Special:Chat 17:22:29 ;-; 17:22:31 XD 17:22:36 XD 17:23:11 !tell Sandgar Hi 17:23:20 !tellon 17:23:21 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 17:23:24 you can now 17:23:29 !tell Sandgar Hi 17:23:29 Mr Creeper500: I'll tell Sandgar that the next time I see them. 17:23:58 watch this 17:24:03 !logs 17:24:03 Ditto Creeper Bot: Logs can be seen here. 17:24:08 click on the link 17:24:12 !tell KennyX1994 Goodbye 17:24:13 Mr Creeper500: I'll tell KennyX1994 that the next time I see them. 17:24:22 XD 17:24:40 Nice 17:26:54 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:27:16 * Mr_Creeper500 /me 17:27:28 *test* 17:29:52 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:30:01 !tellon 17:30:01 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 17:30:05 and try !commands 17:30:08 !commads 17:30:15 !commands 17:30:16 Ditto Creeper Bot, all defined commands are: !yton, !ytoff, !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff, !swearon, !swearoff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 17:30:16 !commands 17:30:16 Mr Creeper500, all defined commands are: !yton, !ytoff, !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff, !swearon, !swearoff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 17:30:22 cool 17:30:31 ;-; public commands hidden down 17:30:38 not yet 17:30:49 Hey,could you just leave and rejoin quickly, I want to test something 17:30:51 !swearoff 17:31:00 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 17:31:03 done 17:31:13 or should I bring UB 17:31:27 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 17:31:32 there ya go 17:31:43 /Hi Bot 17:31:44 Can we make em' fight? 17:31:45 Hi Master 17:31:47 I was made to serve you, please state your desire 17:31:52 XD no 17:31:53 yes 17:31:54 /Hi Lumpy 17:31:54 Mr Creeper500: I am currently stalking your files on your device because I want, don't worry. I am just peeking. 17:32:02 We can make em fight 17:32:09 * Bot_Lumpy snuggles up to Mr Creeper500 17:32:09 /Lumpy, fuck you 17:32:10 I love you <3 17:32:19 but that would require a lottt of code 17:32:40 Or, just, tell files 17:32:47 XD 17:33:13 !tell Universal Bot I have a crush on my own creations ;p 17:33:16 Ditto Creeper Bot: I'll tell Universal that the next time I see them. 17:33:26 !tellon 17:33:27 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 17:33:36 XD 17:33:57 !tell Bot Lumpy You're awesome 17:33:58 Ditto Creeper Bot: I'll tell Bot that the next time I see them. 17:33:58 Ditto Creeper Bot: I'll tell Bot that the next time I see them. 17:34:00 XD 17:34:04 what the 17:34:36 Mr Creeper500: Now exiting chat... 17:34:58 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:35:05 Wait till BL comes back 17:35:13 Now bring UB back 17:35:16 !tellon 17:35:17 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 17:35:35 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 17:36:06 !seenon 17:36:07 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 17:36:07 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 17:36:28 It was supposed to curse at UB 17:36:32 XD 17:36:46 !tell Universal_Bot I love you 17:36:47 Ditto Creeper Bot: They're already here, go tell them yourself! 17:36:52 ;-; 17:36:53 !tell Universal_Bot Fuck You 17:36:54 Mr Creeper500: They're already here, go tell them yourself! 17:36:59 Ok 17:37:01 XD 17:37:23 -!- Ralphini has joined Special:Chat 17:37:24 Found you Mr Creeper500 17:37:25 * Bot_Lumpy snuggles up to Mr Creeper500 17:37:26 I am Dittotron, leader of the Cybotronians 17:37:26 I would rather just make love silly 17:37:27 Mr Creeper500: I am currently stalking your files on your device because I want, don't worry. I am just peeking. 17:37:28 Mr Creeper500: I was made by Ditto Creeper Bot, the greatest guy ever to live in Bot history 17:37:28 MIND YOUR WORDS 17:37:29 Aww, I hope you are okay 17:37:29 I will find someone else 17:37:30 Found you Mr Creeper500 17:37:31 GET Climbed ON 17:37:32 I am Dittotron, leader of the Cybotronians 17:37:33 * Bot_Lumpy snuggles up to Mr Creeper500 17:37:33 I love you <3 17:37:34 * Bot_Lumpy happily chomps on the apple 17:37:35 Thanks sweetie! <3 17:37:36 You hurt my feelings 17:37:37 Yes Admin 17:37:38 Oh Mr Creeper500 17:37:39 Go to Heaven 17:37:39 Let me do yours first Mr Creeper500 17:37:40 Yes Mr Creeper500, I shall talk to you 17:37:41 I would rather just make love silly 17:37:42 * Bot_Lumpy snuggles up to Mr Creeper500 17:37:43 /Lumpy, I love you 17:37:43 /Lumpy kill 17:37:43 /Hi Lumpy 17:37:43 /Who made you Lumpy 17:37:43 /I hate you Lumpy 17:37:43 /can you find me 17:37:43 /Lumpy, flip you 17:37:43 /Who are you bot 17:37:43 /Lumpy, fuck you 17:37:43 /me gives Lumpy an apple 17:37:43 /Lumpy, are you sad 17:37:43 /oh shit 17:37:43 /oh Lumpy 17:37:43 /Lumpy, go to hell 17:37:43 /Lumpy, I'm gonna shoot your ass 17:37:43 /Lumpy, please talk to me 17:37:43 /Lumpy stab 17:37:43 /Dittotron version 17:37:43 /Meet Lumpy 17:37:43 Hi Mr Creeper500, I am Lumpy Bot, please state your legit desire 17:37:55 Hi Ralphini 17:38:07 XD 17:38:17 The bots scared him 17:38:26 XD 17:38:31 I know right 17:38:37 intimidating 17:38:42 two admins eing here 17:38:54 Cursing at eachother 17:40:20 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 17:40:30 Hey 'sandy 17:40:32 hi 17:40:33 Sandgar, Mr Creeper500 wanted to tell you @ 2016-04-03 17:23:29 UTC: Hi 17:40:40 /lumpy kill 17:40:52 /Lumpy kill 17:40:53 /Lumpy kill 17:40:53 * Bot_Lumpy breaks Sandgar 's neck 17:40:56 ha 17:41:03 this is cool 17:41:12 I'm gonna break your neck Ditto 17:41:22 /Hi Lumpy 17:41:22 Sandgar: I am currently stalking your files on your device because I want, don't worry. I am just peeking. 2016 04 03